


A story on ice

by CielofiammaR27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't know what to call this, English class, Short little thing, took way to long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielofiammaR27/pseuds/CielofiammaR27
Summary: I don't even know what this is have fun with it I guess it's not even that good. My teacher for English made us wright a story and I went "hey I'm opssesed with yuri on ice that's do that" what was I thinking.





	

The wind was a torrent of darkness playing it's dangerous song much  
similar to an orchestra. The darkening skies changing it's color ever so softly light blue, soft and loving to a dark deep black of utter chaos. Tall structures of swirl like spears sprout up from the sandy yellow grounds.  
Mounts of sand feeling soft and Lukewarm. The colors jumping out everywhere somehow making a gorgeous mixture. The city in ruins lies beneath all this waiting its turn to rise again with a little bit of help this time. Me, a storm off in the distance, being so close yet so far away will one day lend a helping hand to that city.  
It's amazing how Yuuri a 23 year old man, the city in ruins, was able to  
tell this story through figure skating, a dance on ice. Every time his blades scraped across the ice, making the ice flow up creating the image of yellow dusty sands of the land. Yuuri gliding in the rink of ice moving like he is the wind.  
His twirls becoming the swirl like spears sprouting from the ground with  
each jump he makes. While all this happens I stand on the outside of the ice, being so close yet out of reach, a storm off in the distance. The audience could feel, see, and taste all of this.  
A story so powerful and moving yet so delicate. The story of how a boy  
grew up to become a man, fighting to rise once more. When I first came to Yu-topia, a hot springs run by the Katsukis, I knew nothing about Yuuri at all. I had later found out about Yuuri’s past.  
Yuuri had started figure skating when he was very young around the age  
of 4 around the same time I had become his idol. When he had made it to the Grand Prix Finale, Yuuri had crashed and burned from his nervousness. He failed that years Grand Prix Finale and finally went back home to Yu-topia.  
Yuuri had fallen into a slope gaining weight from doing absolutely nothing, but lost it once I showed up and told him he wasn't allowed to skate unless he lost the weight. He had since that day exercised until he no longer had weight on him that would get in his way of skating.  
Since Yuuri wanted to win the Grand Prix Finale I trained him for the day  
he would be in the Grand Prix Finales. Along the way of course there were problems like Yuri, a 15 year old teenager from Russia.  
Yuri had come all the way from Russia to Japan just to drag me back.  
This event causing me to think of a way to get Yuuri a bit out of his shell that he was in. A skating computation against the two Yuris. They were to skate different types of love yuri had agape while Yuuri had Eros. Yuuri had won keeping me in japan to train him.  
Through everything that I have been through with him I never thought I  
would see him perform his story on the ice, and find someway to that the audience know that I am the reason he is he right now doing so well.  
“ Viktor ” Yuuri screeched when he finally got to me after the  
performance wrapping me in a bone crushing hug knocking me from my thoughts. “How did I do.”  
“Yuuri there are no words to describe how well you did out there today” I  
paused for a moment talking in how his features light up before counting. “No one could take their eyes off of you the entire time, I know I couldn't, now that's go home and celebrate okay” I almost shout from joy wrapping my arm around his shoulders leading him towards the exist. “Okay Viktor” Yuuri whispers from how tired he is from skating leaning on my side letting me guide him home.


End file.
